Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei
The Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken is not actually a special attack, but a general speed exercise/enhancement that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. However unlike Shinsoku, Kyokeimyaku, or Shukuchi the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken can’t be considered a level of speed. It’s more like a foundation of which those levels are built upon. The Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei combines the Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire training with the unification of mind, body and soul. After these concepts have been mastered to a level at which the user can use them in the heat of battle, do they gain a speed similar to Kamui. Overview The aforementioned harmony between mind, body and soul isn't easily achieved, with the main factor being willpower and perseverance. When all three are in harmony, then and then only can one truly claim to have mastered the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei. The methods of building unity, and their explanations, are listed below Soul: The "soul" is the central or integral part of an individual; the vital core of every person. Bravery in the face of fear, honor in ones actions, justice being fair and hard and loyalty to ones cause builds upon ones "soul". Thought, action, and emotion are also fundamental to building ones "soul" in regard to the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei. The teachings were designed to build upon the "soul" as well as the physical body and the mind. Mind: The human consciousness that originates in the brain and is manifested especially in thought, perception, emotion, will, memory, and imagination. The "mind" and "soul" principles go hand-in-hand, as the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei training build not only upon ones "soul", but upon their "mind" as well. This aspect of the training is just as important as the physical aspects, "anyone can throw a punch around and call it their own style. Ideology is a fundamental practice that gives you a reason to fight". The "mind" is the central part of the entire Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei. The teachings, which one memorizes and live their life by are recorded by mental processes, building both the "mind" and "soul", yet the discipline built in the "body" aspect is also recorded therein. ' ' Body: The "body" principle is discipline. Discipline is training expected to produce a specific character or pattern of behavior, especially training that produces moral or mental improvement. One cannot begin to grasp the full power and potential of the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei without being disciplined in its methods, teachings or secrets. When mastered as stated one gains a speed that matches that of Kamui (神移, God Transfer) a speed reserved only for a handful of chosen, it is so great, so beyond limits that there is no mark, no hint of your movement until you have done it, the effect of that breaking of the physical laws being none. It renders you invisible to all senses. Only the death that your strike causes, your own strength having noting to do with it, only the kinetic energy released in the move. Weakness The greatest weakness of Kamui is the strain it places on the body so as long as one has the stamina to move they can, meaning that it cannot be used for pitched battle. However the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei is like a light switch that has to be actively turned on and off by the user the rush of speed comes with an immense drain of power. But unlike the Kamui which stops the moment the user runs out of energy. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei continues to drain away users energy unless they actively shut it off, running the risk of killing themselves. Category:Speed Category:Divine Blood Category:Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken